The Deadly Deal (An OC FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: I wish I wasn't so oblivious. I mean, I should've seen that man coming! I should've known that it was odd to dress all in black, in a school playground, underneath the hot sun's rays. It just doesn't make sense. I'm so sorry, friends. I shouldn't've gotten so angry. But now, he's making me kill you. And I don't want to. I have to do this... I'm so sorry, guys. I love y-


**Ch. 1 - Dealing With Death**

I can't breathe.

_I can't breathe!_

How long have I been here?

Surely longer than a month, right?

What's happening back at home?

_Am I going to _die_?_

"One call." The man who kidnapped me growled, shoving an old-style flip-phone in my face.

I looked at his surprisingly clean hands blankly, before taking the phone. "Thanks," I mumbled, unlocking it. I was immediately met with the image of a supermodel in a too-revealing bikini on a pole, which I subconsciously winced to. Yuck! I quickly went to the phone dial, and thinking briefly, I typed in a certain number. As I slowly pressed the phone to my ear, I waited for the God-awful dial tone to stop ringing.

"Hello, this is Misty from Entheos Academy. How may I help you?" I smiled gently at the sound of someone I knew, but that grin quickly faded away at the look that my kidnapper was giving me.

"Hi, can you please connect me to Mr. Loertscher's classroom?" I croaked, knowing that she'd never recognize my voice.

"Sure, what do you need?" She chirped, and I winced as her loud voice startled my ear drums.

"I need to… talk to someone."

"Okay, here you go!" I heard some buttons being clicked, and a low beeping in the background. Then Misty called out, "Sorry for the interruption, teachers and students, but can Mr. Loertscher please connect to line 4? Mr. Loertscher, line 4. Thank you!" And then I heard myself being pulled out of hold, and another voice, more recognizable than the last, ask,

"Mr. Loertscher's classroom." I smiled, and sighed quietly at my teacher's unwavering voice.

"Hi, can I please speak to Akira," I cleared my throat before I said her last name. "Chea."

"What for?" He asked, and I could tell he was suspicious, but of course, his voice would never allow it. I heard jumbled voices in the background, and no matter how much I searched, I couldn't decipher my best friends from my other classmates.

"It's important, and very private. Please, just connect her?" I was pleading now, which I absolutely _hate_ doing, but it just snuck into my voice.

"May I ask a name?" He muttered, obviously trying not to attract the attention of his pupils.

"… You'll see." I whispered back, and I could practically tell from my teacher's voice that his eyes were wide and he was in shock. I couldn't tell why…

Until…

"Tara…?" He whispered, and I winced, realizing when I cleared my throat, it must've made my voice more recognizable.

"Please, Akira," I said, trying to sound like someone else, but I utterly failed.

"Akira, someone's on the phone for you!" Mr. Loertscher called out, and I pressed the phone to my ear helplessly.

"Hello?" Someone asked, and a wide grin stretched from ear-to-ear on my face. "I'm Akira, who is this?"

"H-hi, Akira…" I whispered, suddenly unsure if I should give away who I am. I'm on the brink of tears… should I hang up? No, I need to talk to Akira and Emma, and tell them what to do with my family. I can't die without doing that. But if I do said things…

I can die happy.

_No! Don't think of that! I'll get out! I'll give Akira and Emma and perhaps even my dad subtle hints of where I am. Ha! Stupid kidnapper, doesn't even know better than to tell the stolen child where he's hiding her!_

"Who are you?" She questioned, obviously suspicious.

"You tell me." I laughed lightly, but a little too loud for my liking. The sound of a laughing goat giving birth to a hysterical, dying hyena (yes, that's how I describe my laughter. Get used to it) rung through the receiver, and I waited for her reply.

"T-Tara?!" She yelled out, and all the voices in the background immediately halted.

"H-h-h-how's it going, bro?" I whispered, tears building underneath my eyelids. "How's Entheos?"

"The school's fine; they finally finished the gym. Tara, where are you?"

"How long have I been gone?" I whimpered, ignoring her question.

She refused to reply, and I bit my lip, stifling a sob. "Please, Akira, tell me how long I've been gone."

"Tara, you need to come home _right now_. Everyone's worried sick, and some think you're doing it for attention." I winced at this. Attention? I'm trying to get _attention_ by being _killed_?! "Tara, tell me where you are. Me, Emma, and your mom and dad will come and find you, and you'll be able to come…"

"_Akira, how long have I been gone_?!" I yelled into the phone, tears finally escaping and cascading down my cheeks in a silent river.

"You've been gone three months, Tara…" Akira whispered back, and I felt guilt add to the tears.

"I'm sorry… it's only felt like a month or so…"

"Tara, come back, please!" She yelped, and I could hear tears mixing in with her words either. "We're all worried sick! Please, come home!"

"I… I can't," I admitted, and she fell silent, albeit the few sniffles coming through the phone. "I'm sorry, Akira, but I can't. Now, listen, I want you to have my phone, and Emma to have my laptop. I want you and Emma to take care of Rosie and Pepper for me, okay?"

"No, Tara, don't talk like that," Akira sobbed. "You're going to come back and care for all your stuff like you'd normally do!"

"Listen, Akira. I want you and Emma to check up on my parents; I'm worried about them. Tell my mom and dad that I love them, and that I'm always at home, and I never, _ever_, miss my curfew. Got it?"

"Y-yeah, I've got it." Akira whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"Tell the sixth grade that I was kidnapped, and that I called mere hours before I'm being killed. Tell them that I did not run away on purpose to gain extra attention, I'd hate if once I'm dead, they believe that. You got all that, friend?" I cried out, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"I've got it Tara, I've got it!" Akira wailed out. "I'll never forget you! Emma and I will do everything you said—don't worry!"

I sighed in relief, trying to say, "Thank you," But all that came out was mixed choking sounds.

"Time's up," My kidnapper grinned sadistically, grabbing the phone away from me. I screamed out as he grabbed my hair, keeping the phone on call so everyone in the class could hear. Possibly even the other sixth grade class—I dunno! "Time to go, kiddie."

"No! No!" I screeched, yelling out in pain as he started to drag me along the harsh, stone floor that I was kept on. "Let me go! Ow! _Help_! Help me, anyone! _Help_!"

"Shut the fudge up, idiot!" He growled, dragging me into the back of a van. He dropped the phone on the floor, never truly turning it off. He grabbed some old rope, and started to tie up my feet. I thrashed around, trying to get away.

"Turn it off! Turn the phone off!" I screamed in pain as he started to roughly tie up my hands. I wiggled around in objection as he picked up the phone, pressing the receiver to his mouth.

He grinned from ear to ear, as I did earlier, but my smile was genuine. His was creepy, stalker-ish, and…

He grabbed something from his back pocket, and my eyes widened as it. It was a gun!

"Say goodbye to Tara Madisen Horscroft, little sixth graders. And watch out, because you could be next." He pointed the gun at me, and my mouth opened wide as I shut my eyes tightly.

My scream was cut short.

He pulled the trigger.

And everything went red.


End file.
